Character Storage Page
Character Storage Page (CSP) is a synopsis page for characters who've yet to have pages. The purpose is to keep a character and write their story as so they can be remembered and thus have their page done later. Akadeos: Grand Chancellor before Morgosos, former general and anti-militarist. Created the Acadormus Reforms. Mentor to Rexus and fairly supported by his people. Alrik Gottsberg: Renowned German field marshal during the Decade's War. Helped liberate much of Asia and Oceania, especially the Pacific. Is a national hero in much of Asia, also Australia. Briefly the Chancellor of the German Confederation following Shöltz's death'. '''Died only a few months into his chancellery, due to complicated health issues and injuries from the war. His sudden death lead to political instability, allowing for Tryton to take control and later causing the German Civil War. 'Claeuss Virax: Veteran soldier who would rise through the ranks to become the director of the ''Daeffen''. ''He would oversee the Daeffen control of India and China, while also planning the death camps. He would commit several war crimes during the Oriental War, which would see him found guilty and executed in the ''Drosscaester Trials. '''Stornn Haerdless: Virax's right hand man and governor of the Chinese occupied areas. He would, along with Virax and Vortt Maenassor, plan the death camps in the occupied zones. He would be found guilty for war crimes and crimes against humanity, being executed as result. Vortt Maennessor: Governor of the Indian occupied areas, he would also plan in the death camps system. He would be the cruelest, using the most in-humane methods to get his job done. Before being captured, he committed suicide by poison. Pietro Allanoni: Second leader of the Italian Republic, following Dante Lorenzo's resign. Corrupt lair who bribed his way to power. He made multiple illegal scandals but was able to bribe others to keep himself in power. Dante Lorenzo: Warhero and public celebrity, worked and won his way to power fairly, anti-corruption but ultimately was forced to resign due to scandals of which he is accused of treason and unconstitutional acts. His most famous scandal was also his last, that being the Maledetto Scandal. He would be found ordering the executions of political opponents by the means of bounty hunters, also using spies as a method to keep himself in power. Fölken von Blitzmark: Siegmann's brother, military prodigy and hardcore pacifist. Committed suicide because Siegmann tried to use him as puppet due to military skills. Xenakis Andropolis: Greek military commander. Officer of the Reich until being sacked under the command of Xhafer Shjenin. Defected to Nuuk and smuggled out documents about Blitztot. Josef Edelheimer: German-Swedish Luftwaffe officer during the GDW. Believed others to be suspicious of his loyalties due to his Swedish heritage, shared by Ragnarr von Thorheim. Commanded air support during the Iron Cross Coup. Goff Maerrs: Prominent Australasian politician and leader of the Australasian Centre Front. Naftist and main rival to Marcus Vaelh and the Raxons. Aliq Issumeter: Pro-Weltreich Nuuk radio-host, hacker and propagandist. He would spread pro-weltreich propaganda during the GDW, later being executed after being found. Konrad Schüssen: Prominent tactician during the GDW, he was the head chief of the OKR. He oversaw planning with the likes of Ironhard, Rassel and Grutzberg. During the late war, he was killed for be a Veergen-loyalist. Eugene Hotherton: Warhero and skilled tactician. Lead the Americans to victory with help from Schletzin. He would become the first president of the New United States of America. However, he would be an authoritarian ruler, making it as so the constitution allowed him to stay in power indefinitely. He would oversee its rise and fall. years after his death, American patriots and nationalists dubbed him the 'Last Patriot'. Frankie Glassen: President of the United States, following the 2020 elections. Democratic candidate who ran on a progressive, patriotic future. He would unite the separated American people and begin a new age of cultural rebirth, causing a new golden age. But this golden age, along with the nation, would end with the Greenlandic, and later Ecological, invasions. This can be contributed to his massive cut of military spending and mass demilitarisation, in order to help the economy. Hugh Brannigan: Irish politician turned leader due to his promises, unable to fulfill all of them (he managed to complete most, thus allowing him to be reelected) Died from English agents, causing the Highland Wars. Lewis Rath: Corrupt but charismatic hothead who managed to unite the Anglos with his Mosley-inspired redirect. Wanted an alliance with Germany but soon became enemies due to disagreements on multiple subjects during a state visit. [[Bill Lorphy|'Bill' Lorphy]]: Born Welhoss Leorr, he's a popular tv star. Being a well-respected hunter and marksmen. He remains apolitical, but privately, he's semi-naftist. Dreiikos: infamous EGR investigator, governor of Cascadia and Minister of the Interior. Tall and charismatic man with control over many valuable assets, making him feared by many. Known for his sociable abilities, hosting many parties and events in his mansion in Vancouver and across North America. He would clamp down on corruption, earning the nickname of the 'Kingpin Tiger'. Harris Murphy: First leader of Utaho, greatest marksman of the time, gained position due to his popularity. Lived an abused life, killed his father and ran away. Raided towns, joined the Blue Runners (a local gang) and became infamous. Would eventually become leader of Utaho. Few years later, Murphy would declare war on Mexico. When the war became a stalemate, Murphy challenged Thiago Rolaz to a duel. Would die from his injuries. Thiago Rolaz: Warhero, former ranger and first president of Mexico. He wanted to rebirth Mexican culture, he would take great influence from native and Aztec culture. Died from the duel with Murphy. He would be replaced by Samuel Garridi. Leonar: Son of Leonex and final Rector of the Austroleon Rectorraex. He would fail in winning an unwinnable war, the Oriental War. He was a young, unprepared man who was unable to lead due to his incompetence. Characterised as a pompous and aristocratic son of a dictator, Leonar loved to host grand balls and parties. Following the end of the Raex and rise of the RC and Maximell, he exiled himself to Dekotia. He was run a political party, under the name of Mr. Leonard. Almost won the elections until the Nuuk Empire annexed Dekotia. He would become extremely bitter and finally move to northern Canada, and rot there until his death. Aevenn Daess: Raex officer, later corporal, who became disillusioned after fighting in India. He fled to the Indian Raj, along with his loyal men. He gave necessary information to the Oriental Allies, he was declared a traitor by the Raex. He worked for India and helped in the Oriental Offensive to recapture India. He survived the war, although facing a small trial, of which he was found innocent. He was given an Indian passport, making him an Indian citizen, although he could have returned to Australia. He lived out the rest of his life in Mumbai, becoming a local celebratory. Volkard Rohr: Reichsfuhrer-SS before Thorheim. He was an emotionless man who would take Thorheim under his wing. He taught him everything he knew, using the harshest discipline to teach him. He forced Thorheim to think smart or else die. "The World Does Not Care" was what he taught to Thorheim. When Thorheim was 23, he would enter Rohr's room, then murdering him. This was apart of Thorheim's plan to take-over the SS, which he successfully did so. Rolfie Blächer: Major reich centrist politican, popular mostly among Germanics in Eastern Europe and Britain. He's got a substantial following, but not enough to compare to the Naftists, Nazis and or Democrats. Adalbert von Drüssmach: Aristocratix German fascist politician and close ally of Tryton von Blitzmark. Considered by Tryton to be an organisational genius, and was appointed governor of the Rhineland Territory during and after the Innerkrieg. Drüssmach would play a vital role in Tryton's rise to power, being a major advocate for him amongst wealthy businessmen and government officials. Assassinated by a Luxembourgish nationalist in 2921. Manfred Roussman: Luxembourgish nationalist and head of the Liberatiounswidderstand and Fridden (LWF), a Luxembourgish nationalist group that sought to establish a greater Luxembourg (Groussregioun) in territories held by the German Reich, Dutch State, and French Republic Desmond Routter: Luxembourgish ultranationalist and leader of the LWF's much more extreme branch, the LOL (Lëtzebuergesch Ovale Lancen). Proposed that the Groussregioun include all of Belgium and large chunks of French, German, and Dutch territory. Alois VI: Prince of the House of Liechtenstein, 2877-2944. Leader of various Liechtenstein nationalist groups that demanded Liechtenstein's independence from the German Reich. Fierce Liechtenstein nationalist until his natural death in 2944. Blake Kimara: Air marshal of the AAR [[Zachery Bonagra|'Zachery Bonagra']]: Grand admiral of the AAR Nasim Raab: Major leader in Iraqi revolts during the DW, becoming a national hero. He, along with many Iraqis, would be angered by being put under Persian rule, despite promises of freedom. He rallied his comrades and began a communist uprising in multiple major Iraqi cities. The Iraqi Insurrection would fail howerver, with Raab and all other leaders being executed for high treason. Ulrik Brix: Danish politician, satanic cult leader, black magic user, alleged vampire and corrupt criminal: responsible for multiple deaths. Completely vanished before being arrested. How he came to power is unsure, it's assume he killed the Reich-appointed governor, Gert Keppler, and replaced him. Wolfram Hothen: infamous SS detective during the GDW, known as the Jaeger. Became high-ranking due to his association with Thorheim. Would order the execution of Ludwig Wexler. During the GDW, he would oversee the hunting of any enemies of the state and almost unveiled the Iron Cross Coup. Following the ICC, he was executed for being an SS-loyalist. Helhrech Goffhard: Commander of the infamous Second Battalion. Extremely talented tank commander and ruthless attacker. Cold and calculating man who prides hard discipline over morals. Died due to the Second Battalion being surrounded and destroyed. Became a national hero and propaganda piece for the Raex. [[August Hydraell|'August Hydraell']]: Outstanding, yet egotistical Raex scientist. His life long goal was to finally end all evil in the human mind and to destroy any negative thoughts, in order to create a utopia. He collaborated and worked with the Raex government to edit the Australian people's minds, as to create a super soldier. However, following the fall of the Raex, evidence of Hydraell's collaboration was destroyed. He would request to work for the RC government, under the faux identity of trying to remove mental disabilities. In reality, he wanted to continue his life-long goal. He would do so, in secret, testing it on animals. After years of work, Hydraell was proud of his work, so he would present his data to King Maximell. He even request a human subject to experiment on. Instead of being hailed for his efforts, he was denounced for his unethical and immoral works. Hydraell would be fired and arrested for illegal conduct. After a few years, Hydraell committed suicide as a bitter man, with a broken ego. Wessam Tannous: First president and dictator of the Egyptian Social State. He would be anti-pan-arabism and seek to increase Egyptian power in Africa and the Middle East. He ended the Egyptian Civil War, with the help of German aids, and would lead the nation through the world crash. He would be able to do this by implementing the ideas of his dead former enemy, Shaaban Toma. After his death, a succession crisis ensued. [[Odion Assaf|'Odion Assaf']]: Fascist militeristic Egyptian nationalist. He would be one of the three members, along with Tannous and Toma, in the Triple League. When the EGR was expelled from Egypt, he would quickly dissolved the league and start a civil war. He wished to take control, but despite his larger army, he was beaten and killed. [[Shaaban Toma|'Shaaban Toma']]: Socialist and Pan-Arabist. He would be the final member of the Triple League, and along with Tannous and Assaf, would lead Egypt to victory over the EGR. While Tannous lead the nation diplomatically and Assaf militarily, Toma lead the nation internally. His ideas would capture the Egyptian people, and he would become a hero among them. He wished for Egypt to be the centre peace of the Arab National Council, an economic and political alliance between the Middle Eastern nations. Upon the start of the Egyptian Civil War, he would have the support of the bulk of the people. However, due to sheer force, he lost and was killed. Selim Haik: Minister of the interior under Tannous. Following the succession crisis, he would be able to win power for himself. He defeated the minister of defense, Hossam Kassis and Tannous' former right hand man, Hosni Totah. Haik would lead the ESS until the German invasions. Pierre Magali: Grandson of Anais Magali and current leader of the pro French Independence movement. Also an asshole lol. Antoni Bruchminescu: Romanian-Reich scientist and visionary. He would be the creator and main advocate for the Sinai Plot, a plan to nuke the Sinai peninsula as to create ease of trade. It would also require resources from Nuuk Siberia, thus being able to benefit both nations and thus the world. His plans were rejected and are currently no-where near becoming reality. Osseophus: The most important figure in the Australian uprisings during the DW, he lead and organised most of the rallies, protests and eventual revolts. He would lead the Australasians and be unanimously declared their first President (with it being combined with the position of Prime Minister). For most of the war, he lead the Australians to victory after victory and became a national hero. But before the war ended, he would die in battle, shot by a sniper. He remains a legendary figure in Australia, being respected by both Aboriginals and Ossites, due to his democratic beliefs. Albeort Saelless: Saelless was a minor politician when the DW began, but through the war, he rose into becoming a great one, with his help in uniting the Australian people. He would also organise the many infighting political parties. Upon the sudden rise of the Raex, Saelless would protest against them. The Raex government, respecting his previous efforts in uniting Australia, would exile him. While exiled, he met with Maximell. The two would become comrades quickly, and when they returned to Australia, Saelless was voted the new Prime Minister. He would be the longest reigning prime minister of Royal Commonwealth. He would rebuilt the economy, deraexify the nation and unite the fractured people once again. He would be reelected, being a hero among the people, but died 3 years into the 5 year term. He would see the largest state funeral in RC history, and the third largest in Australian. Atthis Caessor: A brilliant politician, who became the first minister of economics of the Raex. Because of his genius efforts and marvellous dedication, the Raex's economy became one of the best in the world. He used trade as a weapon to weaken the Raex's foes, using the Raex's abundant amount of resources to run other nation's currency into dirt. His great skill lead him to become a close ally of Leonex, who greatly trusted Caessor, seeing him as a close-friend. Leonex would promote Caessor to also becoming Minister of the Interior while also retaining Minister of the Economics. Upon the onset of the Oriental War, Caessor would be once more promoted. The position of Minister of Economics, Minister of Armaments and War Production, were temporarily merged into Minister of Warsight. Caessor used his talents and genius to increase the Raex's production by tenfold. During the war, he also collaborated with the Daeffen to find and eliminate any possible resistance to the Raex government. During the occupation of Eastern India, he set up death camps, to work PoWs to death as labour forces. He also provided the necessary funding and resources to commit the genocides under the Imperecy. Upon the death of his friend, Leonex, he was due for the position of Rector, due to his outstanding work for the Raex. But Onweald, who rather have the weak-minded and easily manipulable Leonar instead, secretly changed the document and made him the successor. Unaware of the fact he was suppose to become Rector, Caessor continued his work. Upon the defeat of the Raex, he, along with most of the other high-ranking Raex leadership were trialed for war crimes and crimes against humanity, at the Drosscaester Trials. He was found guilty for all accusations and executed. Ott Cossling: Leader of the Oceanic Communist Collective (Communist party), which, unknown to its members, was a puppet to the fascists ARC. He knew of the truth, and was a loyal henchmen of Leonex. He would, however, be purged along with the rest of the party. [[Leorr Baeltess|'Leorr Baeltess']]: Commander of the Endraess, the secret police of the Raex. Axus Noxell: Commander of the Raeden, the high command of the Imperecy. Rechard Waessling: Foreign minister of the Raex. [[Goffhard Craechor|'Goffhard Craechor']]: Captain of the infamous ARS Stormer Aircraft Carrier. He was a brilliant captain and admiral, he lead his Grandfleet to success after success in the Pacific. He would go on to lead a massive campaign across the Philippines and to China and Japan. After facing constant, relentless battles, he, along with the Grandfleet, would see their end at the Battle of the Yellow Sea. Due to his multiple oversights, mistakes and tiredness. Maercus Vaelh: Leader of the New Order of Australasia Party (Raxons/NOAP) and hardcore national-socialists. Hates the AAR due to his family being unfairly treated and later executed due to their race. Lived most of his early life on the streets, committing illegal acts to survive. Passionate public speaker with charisma, able to rally thousands into a heartfelt rage. [[Leonidas Dryden|'Leonidas Dryden']]: Great Grandson of Dreiikos, Vaelh's right hand man and second in command of the Raxons. Does the works behind the scene for the Raxons. Jakob Gebrowski: Polish refugee to the Nuuk Empire, turned soldier, became national hero. Aellexander Onweald: Arrogant and entitled, yet undeniably talented Austroleon field marshal, conjured the invasion of India and Indonesia. Being the 'hammer that crashed down onto Asia with force of a thousand storms'. Osseld Plock: Greedy and selfish Austroleon (born in New Zealand) field marshal, jealous rival of Onweald and made the plans for the invasion of China and Philippines. Had dreams of self-grandeur and overambitious, making unrealistic plans. When actually focused and making sensible decisions, he's a true equal to Onweald. Waelter Paexell: Plock's right hand man. Brilliant Admiral and Grand Admiral of the Imperedom (Raex's Navy) and created of the most revered navies in history, turning the waters of Asia red with blood. Infamous for his iron will of creating large and impressive fleets, making the Raex's navy the fourth largest in all of history, behind the Nuuks, Reich and EGR. Cared little for submarine warfare and instead focused on giant fleets on unimaginable scale. Theodore Coltine: Brave and right hand man of Onweald. Decent tactician, lead and sacrificed himself in the battle of Bangkok. Became a propaganda warhero for it. Raeymond Waerrax: Air Marshal of the Raex's Air Force. Neutral in the inter conflicts of the Raex's armed forces. Created one of the largest air forces, used it to bomb and burn down Chinese and Indian cities. Daessmond Baexen: Plock's friend and decent tactician, helped with some plans. [[Óscar Pozo|'Óscar Pozo']]: Nationalist dictator of Spain. Ausseld Blaessing: Ossite-Californian. He would be the leader of the Ossites during the Californian Race Wars, establishing a cult of personality. He was also a staunch Straellist, meaning he believed in Ossia, and was against the idea of uniting Ossia with the Bloc or Reich. He rallied and united Californian Ossites into attacking the other minorities in California. He died in the Battle of San Francisco, leading the defeat of the Ossites. Teiidar: Reiikssar's right hand man following Geks' death. He would become the final grand field marshal of the EGR following Reiikssar's death. He would sack the cities under his control for resources, to help defend Vancouver. He ultimately killed himself when the Freedom Alliance reached Vancouver. He was also a rival to Maxius II. [[Obert Wöltz|'Obert Wöltz']]: Grand Admiral of the Reichsmarine during the GDW. His overarching plan (known as the Atlantic Triangle Plan) was to surround and destroy any ships in the Atlantic by cutting them off from supplies. After this, make a naval bombardment and later invasion of the Greenland island, following a plan to surround and cut it off from supplies. None of this was able to happen due to a naval stalemate in the Atlantic, was, instead to occupy a brief naval supremacy in the pacific, but this would also later turn into a stalemate. His naval intelligence was equal to the vast power of the Nuuk navy, that being superior to the Reich navy. [[Karl Herzig|'Karl Herzig']]: Reichsmarshal of the Luftwaffe during the GDW. Was in the middle of improving and rebuilding the Luftwaffe when the GDW broke out, causing the Luftwaffe to hinder and fail most of its goals. Due to his unwillingness to accept the Grutzberg goverment, being a staunch National-Socialists, was sacked and replaced by his rival, Olaf Voit. Olaf Voit: Current Reichsmarshal of the Luftwaffe. Replaced Herzing, who was his rival. He's a democrat but is slowly shifting towards Naftism. Erich Zöller: Woeltz's former right hand man, replaced him when he had to resign due to health issues. He's a moderate National-Socialist but staunch supporter of Grutzberg [[Gerd Hatten|'Gerd Hatten']]: Lead the defence of South east Asia, defeating the Nuuk invasion plans. Attempted to invade the Australian continent when the AAR defeated the Bloc, failed. Conspirator in the Iron Cross Coup. Ludwig Wexler: Respected Reich general who got killed by SS spies when he was about to reveal their dirty secrets, kick starting the ICC. Reinhardt Steinhauser: Second best SS general, jealous of Oberland's position, so conspired along with Götterheim, against him, accusing him of treason. Died from execution by Reich generals. Slaus Wölf: SS commander, turned general. Main enemy of the Foxhole Keen. Also brief Commander of the Blitztot Concentration Camp following the death of its former commander. Reiner Wenning: Current Governor of Germania, conspirator in the ICC. [[Sepp Mann|'Sepp Mann']]: One of the important members of Siegmann's innercircle of National-Socialists. Peter Crackling: Major activist for Amerikan independence. Jean Lefleur: Major activist for French independence. Sharad Dayal: Major activist for Indian independence. Lennart Saarinen: Leader of a Reich-Finland movement. [[Alleoq Orunii|'Alleoq' Orunii]]: Influential Nuuk businessman, billionaire and entrepreneur. He is the founder and current CEO of Orunii Inc. During his youth in the GDW, he was a soldier stationed in Asia. He had fought in mostly in Siberia and China. Following the war's end, Orunii's home and property were destroyed from nuclear destruction. Now with no estate, he remained in Siberia. He managed to get a financially stable job, and would use his small amount of money to dig for resources in Siberia, after hearing of someone else finding some. He would find a large amount and claim it, thus being the one to discover the vast, untapped resources within Siberia. Orunii would also be the first to take advantage of it. He used his growing wealth to buy competition legally, establishing his monopoly on Siberian resources. To further his goals, he would use his vast wealth to expand and build upon the infrastructure of Siberia. He was the main spearhead and investor for the construction of mining colony cities and Treust Highway. To this day, Orunii, having expanded Orunii Inc. to more than just mining, uses his wealth to advocate for multiple charities. Bruno Baarsch: Founder of the Baarsch automotive company. He was a lover of vehicles, whether war or peace related. He would design many designs for both civilian and government use, being a spearhead in the international market. He heavily collaborated with the German Confederation's government during the Decade's War, producing vehicles of war, and designing new models. He would support Tryton during the German Civil War, collaborating with his government. He would go on, after the civil war, to design more vehicles until his death in 2910. His protege, Rudolf Heiden, would replace him as CEO. Jörg Offen: Siegmann's right hand man, sociopath and former interrogator. Survived the ICC due to hid relative obscureness, despite him being very talented in his field. Leopold Terrax: Australian Chief of the Army during the Bloc era. Befriended Richard Ace. Along with Armstrong, played a major role in the Australasian Civil War. Would die mid-conflict due to a heat attack and old age. [[Michael Turnhand|'Michael Turnhand']]: First Australian Minister of the Interior during the Bloc era. Isaac Fonda: 'Julius Wallong's mentor and guider during his youth. Major influence on Julius' opinions and ideology. 'Mike Winda: Australasian Aboriginal who leads the Australasian Liberal Party, being a conservative libertarian. [[Louis Yeega|'Louis Yeega']]: Australasian Aboriginal who leads the Australasian Labour Party, being a progressive libertarian. Benjamin Ollop: Australasian Aboriginal who leads the Australasian Socialist Party, being a democratic socialist. Zack Gunjas: Australasian Aboriginal who leads the Australasian Centrist Party, being a centrist. Justin Tollas: Australasian Aboriginal who leads the People's Party, being an authoritarian communist. Successor following Matilda's arrest. Osky Wessa: Australasian Aboriginal who became treasurer, greedy and corrupt. Used taxes to fuel his own wealth. [[Jeff Eff|'Jeff Eff']]: Minister of Propaganda, close adivser to Matilda and major cuntprit in the Matilda Scandals. Herald Wayne: Brilliant Australasian field marshal and tactician. Minor member of the Matilda Scandals, Minister of Defense from the AAR's birth to the Matilda Scandals. Diago Dias: Brazilian Communist during the DSP. General and warhero during the Decade's War, lead an uprising against the corrupt Brazilian Monarchy. Successfully won it and tried to spread Communism to other nations by invading them, failed. Ladies' Man and had a legit sword fight with Ole I, of which he died in. Klaus Böhmer: Grutzberg's right hand man and member of the Teutonic Order. Vice-Weltfuhrer and rival of Weiss. Cunning, is ruthless when it comes to opposition, being nicknamed 'Grutzberg's Bulldog' and Conspirator in the Iron Cross Coup. Manfred Horstmann: Humble's friend and Chief of Justice. Has to stay apolitical but is a Naftist. Conspirator in the Iron Cross Coup, of which, is the reason he wasn't sacked and replaced like other officials in the Weltreich goverment. [[Wilfied von Hellsenberg|'Wilfied von Hellsenberg']]: Ironhard's right hand man and current Chief of Defense. Creator of the impenetrable Hellsenberg Line. Geks: Reikssar's right hand man and failed in his defence of Spain. Santiago Gaos: Military dictator of the Union of Central America (also known as the Colectivo) from 2912-2942. During this time, he established many reforms to the lands, including anti-communists laws, restrictions to freedom of speech and large military build-up. The Central American Armed Forces (Spanish: Fuerzas armadas centroamericanas) (FACA) would become the fourth largest military in the Americas, with help from German, Austroleon and Spanish attachés. In 2938, when the Greenlanders invaded the Colectivo, Gaos and his staff proved to be a challenge for the Greenlanders, who underestimated them. Ole, who wasn't accustomed to forest warfare, would be defeated multiple times by the Central American experts (many of which fought in the Central American Chaos). After three bloody years of fighting, Ole was able to push into the heartlands, after the Colectivo had run out of manpower. It would take an extra year to finally subdue to the Colectivo; mainly from their harsh guerrilla warfare. While hiding in the Talamanca mountains, the Nuuks approached, providing to be the end of Gaos' regime. Gaos would commit suicide prior to be being captured, his body was never found. Mateo Moya: Socialist president of the Union of Central America from 2909-2912. Moya was an experienced politician and a Redista (socialists faction during the Central American Chaos). During the Chaos, Moya would gather support for the Redistas, becoming their de facto leader. When the Redista had beaten the Azulistas and Grisistas in the Chaos, Moya was voted in as the first President. Moya, who had seen what happened in Germany as a warning, quickly lead a purge of his political enemies. This would succeed but leading to the deaths of four thousand. Quickly centralising the nation, Moya looked towards the military as his next target of a purge. Before he could execute his plans, a group of generals heard of this. This circle, known as the Triángulo, including Gaos and others, would quickly move to counter Moya's plans. They lead an armed force in the capital, leading to the Battle of San Salvador. Triángulo forces besieged the capital building as state forces battled them in the streets. The Triángulo would succeed however, capturing Moya and other high-ranking members of government. Moya and the rest of the remaining government, would be executed, with Gaos and his henchmen replacing them. Aningeq Sussumerit: Nuuk preacher, originally began in religious context. During the 2960s, his innocent preaching would drastically become more and more radical. He would stretch mass influence over the Nuuk people, starting to worry the Nuuk government. His most infamous speech, Blood-Red Skies Speech, would see his prediction of Princess Kaviq leading the world to destruction. Kaviq, extremely offended by this, would later go-on to have a debate with Sussumerit. In it, he wasn't prepared for Kaviq's constant bombardment of questions, making him look foolish and naive. After multiple blunders and misunderstandings, he was completely embarrassed on live television, completely destroying his reputation. 2963-2967 would be called "Sussumerit's Reign of Terror" due to his influence in nuuk society of the time. He would later be assassinated in 2968. Uliaq Elliassen: Founder of the House of Kalaallit, staunch Monarchist. [[Thariq Dero|'Thariq Dero']]: The captain of the Foxhole Keen. Stern and heroic. Lived a poor life in rural Greenland, living off hunting. Proved to be a brave and good soldier, was able to rise through the ranks due to skill and determination. He would lead the Foxhole Keen through many amazing victories. Today is a respected and revered warhero, having retired along with the other members of the Foxhole Keen's old guard. Daavi Neeqo: Dero's best friend and second-in-command in Foxhole Keen. Henrich Suliaq: Newest recruit of the Foxhole Keen, talented soldier and nephew of Tryton von Blitzmark. Later sacrifices himself to save Dero. Aberaq III: Young prince of the Kalaallit family, distantly related to Kaviq through Yuqiil II, the sole brother of Qiliqq I, a Kalaallit leader during the exile period. He was chosen to become Kaviq's husband, solely due to him being the first option. Because of this, he never felt attached or engaged to Kaviq and their relationship. After their child's birth, Aberaq would divorce Kaviq and live the rest of his life in a small Canadian fishing town. Novia I: Wife of Motzfeldt XIX, she was unaware of his scandal with Kari Torroq and subsequently divorced him after finding out. She remains a popular figure and is currently engaged to a commodore in North Greenland. Asbjorn Voltaarq: Nuuk Minister of the Interior, major leader of the Nuuk government and close adviser of the Imperial Family. He's one of the few chosen to be apart of the Regassey, the imperial regency encase of the death of a monarch being unable to lead. Secretly hates Motzfeldt. Ohaans II: Son of Ruriq III, he was a popular figurehead, up and coming general and celebrity in the Nuuk Empire. Voltaarq wanted Ohaans to take the position of Keassoq, but this couldn't be the case, for Ohaans would die from a nuclear attack. Ruriq III: Son of Ole's deceased younger brother, a potential claimant for the Imperial throne after Ole abdicated. Draalik: The Grand Duke, he was Ole's uncle. He wanted to take over and rule the family, so he collaborated with the Communist government to assassinate Ole's father. He would continue to collaborate and try to sabotage Nuuk forces during the Greenlandic Civil War. He ultimately met his fate when he tried to personally kill Ole, however failing and being killed. Chen Zexian: Leader of a Chinese rebellion. Fairfax Lordhill: Major British independence activist [[Daan Heering|'Daan Heering']]: Prime Minister of the Dutch State, united the Dutch people against the Germans. Govert Vorm: Leader of the Dutch Fascists. Kobus Staarman: Leader of the Dutch Communists. Vlasis: Megalos' son and King of Croatia. Davo Kovac: Resistance fighter against the Croatian monarchy. Dutro Rostov: Praised General and Chancellor of the Russian Commonwealth. Popular until he was overthrown in 2912 for attempting to restore the Romanov Tsardom. Alexander X: Head of the House of Romanov, briefly Tsar of Russia in 2912. Georgy Ledropov: Hardcore Russian nationalist who overthrew Alexander X and Dutro Rostov in 2912. Proceeded to defeat the Communists in a civil war (2912-2913). Nestor Ostrodovich: Russo-Ukranian Communist revolutionary who attempted restore the Soviet Union in 2912. Soundly defeated and executed in 2913. Nev Lachov: Ukrainian uprising leader. Mike Teriph: President of the Dross Mandate. Still a public hero in Northern Australia. Original birthname was Moff Taerreoph. He would reunite the disunited people and bring it back into glory, with economic revival and improvement of living standards. Also mostly de-raexified the nation. Would be succeeded by John Bow. Goffy Falcons: Greatest president of the Dross Mandate, he would succeed the mediocre Tom Tones. Saw the nation see full independence from the Orientals, lead it to its greatest economic peak and oversaw the nation's population boom. Uniting the people with his motto, 'brother and soil' and made it one of the smartest nations of the world, with it in the top 5's of mathematics, science and literature. Would be reelected, later replaced by Gus Pattham. Gus Pattham: Would be a good president, but his most important act would be his defence of Drossia in the Dross War. When the RC pressured for Drossite annexation in the Neorring Crisis and Pattham refused, it only meant war. The RC would invade Drossia. Drossite general Oscar Oz, would quickly defend the mandate. With popular backing from the international powers, the Drossites would claim victory in the Battle of Point Stuart, Battle of Berry Springs and the Battle of Daly Waters. This caused the entire Ossite army to route and retreat. It was a huge embarrassment for the RC, leading to a dishonourable treaty. Offbeort Aexeorr: Preoss of the RC and main advocate for Dross annexation. He was losing popularity quite quickly, so he began the war as a means to bring his ratings back up. He would, however, have a horrible defeat and thus be voted out after. Drech Beorr: Minister of Defence and also major supporter for the Dross War. Admirer of the Raex's militaristic ways, he wished to replicate a blitzkrieg on Drossia. After the war, his honour and reputation was permanently tinted and resigned later. Maximell: English noble who fled to Australia during the Decade's War. Staunch monarchist, founder of the House of Kesling, and later the first King of the Royal Commonwealth. Born Maxwell Torbes, Maximell would first change his name to Maeximell Torling upon arriving to Australia, trying to assimilate with the local population. He was exiled to Japan after writing pro-democracy and anti-Raex documents and books. While in Japan, Maximell gained his monarchist ideals, taking the name Maxell but also being called Eigu by the locals. Upon returning to Australia, he set his life-goal to rid Australia of Raex influence and bring a fair democracy back. He would mostly succeed, turning a once diehard populous into a moderate democrats. One of his most famous actions was the Murder of The Spirit speech, where he along with Leonex's cousin, Traeyden, spoke ill of the Raex and praised democracy. This greatly hindered moral of Raexists and help improve the RC's ratings. Maximell would pass away peacefully in his sleep due to his elderly age. Welleon: Son of Maximell. Final king of the Royal Commonwealth. He would be assassinated by Aeffon Maess, a violent raexist terrorist, due to multiple reasons. One major reason was the greatly humiliating Dross War, which Welleon supported, thinking it would be an easy win. Deya: Maximell's daughter and successor of Welleon. Would oversee the final years of the RC, being kidnapped and held captive by Raexists. She would be forced to sign the treaty that oversaw the Reich annexation of the RC. Following this, she would be murdered. Philleoss: Current head of the House of Kesling, being the only son of Deya and escaping Australia to the Nuuk Empire following the annexation of the RC. Paul Mauler: Reichsfuhrer of the Amerikan-Staaten during the GDW and today, pro-independence and Naftist. Rudolf Grossberg: Reichsfuhrer of the Inka-Staaten, pro-Weltreich and National Socialist. Xu Mingfu: Premier of the People's Republic of China, 2902-2951. Dedicated Communist revolutionary. Kozohito/Sutowa: Restored Emperor of Japan, 2892-2936. Restored the Japanese monarchy in the wake of the Decade's War. Yukihito: Current Emperor of Japan. Accepted a deal with the Nuuk Empire to become a subject in 2987, but soon found his country a warzone when the Greater Decade's War broke out. Freodrech Taessing: Raxon leader and public representative for the Raxons, alongside Vaelh himself. Albeort Straeffling: Leader of the Raxon's paramilitary group, the Ossguard Traeyden: Leonex's cousin and anti-raexist. [[Leaqii II|'Leaqii II']]: Current Duke of Californian Duchy. Leo Arax: Representative of the Australian population in the Californian Plurinational Assembly. Mark Rotter: American representative for the CPA. [[Jakob Kranski|'Jakob Kranski']]: Czech representative for the CPA. [[Kakki Insurput|'Kakki Insurput']]: Inuit representative for the CPA. [[Alexis Valera|'Alexis Valera']]: Mexican war hero and President of Mexico from 2020-2030. Invaded the United States and later the Federal Republic of Greenland. Richard Westron: Prime Minister, later President, and finally the Imperative of Canada, 2023-2028. Far-right candidate who gained traction after Canada's loss to Greenland in 2023. Supported close relations with the United States. Yao Kun: Chinese Maoist, succeeded Xi Jinping as President of China. Reformed China to be more Communistic. Served from 2022 until the fall of China. Bruce Norman: American commander of of the "Bold Brigade" and participated in the German Civil War as the American expedition. Jim: one of the richest men alive, owns the copyright to Star Wars and literally every monster movie ever. Is speculated to be great great great etc. grandson of George Lucas. Category:Miscellaneous